Gonta Gokuhara
|birth_date = Gonta's birthday. |height = 198 cm (6' 6") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 94 kg (207 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |chest_size = 108 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |blood_type = A NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi = 23.9 |likes = Arthropods NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Bananas NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = Bugs Panic |fate = Executed by Monokuma |status = Deceased |relatives= Unnamed Human Family Wolves (Adoptive Family) |affiliation = Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Shunsuke Takeuchi}} Gonta Gokuhara (獄原 ゴン太 Gokuhara Gonta) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. His title is Ultimate Entomologist (超高校級の「昆虫博士」''chō kōkō kyū no “konchū hakase” lit.'' Super High School Level Entomologist). Appearance Gonta is a very tall and muscular teen. He has a noticeably angular face, and long, messy brown hair. He has red eyes and round glasses. He's wearing a brown suit, green tie, and no shoes. He has a bug terrarium strapped around him, matching the color of his tie. As his appearance suggests, he has superhuman strength, but he claims that he's never killed a bug. His angry face is also especially fierce, supposedly due to his upbringing. Gokuhara Fullbody (00).jpg|Gonta's full appearance. Personality Gonta likes animals very much, especially insects, and he can even speak with them. He is a kind-hearted, very gentle, and polite person. He is very pure and naive, as he easily believes even strangers and he can get easily discouraged by other people's comments. However, he turns very angry if people are hating insects and he believes bug lovers can't be bad.Gokuhara's profile on the official website. In order to repay his woodland family, he aims to become a true gentleman. He wants to be useful to others, but he prefers not to do physical fighting and violence. He is also very ashamed of himself if he does something a gentleman wouldn't do, like telling lies, and he sometimes fears he might never become a gentleman. Because he spent his childhood in the forest, he is lacking general cultural knowledge, and so he often has trouble speaking with the other students. This is made worse by his intimidating appearance. Because of his appearance, he doesn't like to start conversations and as a result when someone approached him, he would like to say "thank you" as in "thank you for talking to me."[http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] Skills and Abilities Ultimate Entomologist Gonta has been interested in insects since childhood. Because he was raised by animals in the forest, he can speak with them. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony As a child, Gonta got lost in the woods while searching for insects. Thanks to being raised by a family of kind wolves, he survived and learned to speak with animals and insects. After 10 years, he was finally returned safely to his original family and he earned his Ultimate talent.Famitsu Scan, November 17th 2016. Prologue - The Resurrecting Ultimate Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Relationships Human family There isn't much information on Gonta's original human family, but he returned to them after he had been missing for ten years. Wolf family As a child, Gonta got lost in the woods. He was raised by a family of wolves, learning to speak with them and other animals. To repay this family for raising him, he aims to be a true gentleman. Due to the mind manipulation of Team Danganronpa, it is unknown they are real. Kokichi Oma Tenko Chabashira Quotes *“Umm... My name is Gonta Gokuhara, and I'm the Ultimate Entomologist.” *“A gentleman doesn't give up that easily!” *“If you're gonna come, then come!” *“I can't call myself a gentleman if I stay here without fighting!” *“Gentleman never lie!” Trivia *The katakana part of his first name "''Gon" (ゴン) may represent the kanji "昆"; the meaning of which can translate as "a swarm of an organism" (such as bugs) while the kanji "太" simply means "fat" (though in names it's used figuratively as "healthy"). This makes the meaning of his first name something along the lines of "healthy swarm of bugs." **His surname Gokuhara (獄原) translates to "prison meadow". *Similar to Gundham Tanaka, Gonta is rumored to be capable of speaking with animals, though Gonta's ability is supposedly much better as he was raised by wild animals. *Gonta is the youngest and tallest male character of Danganronpa V3.[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154735189734/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-14 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 14.] *Because he lived several years in the forest, he rather walks barefoot than wears shoes. *He has never killed an insect. **Other characters who also speak in third person within the series beside Gonta are Ibuki Mioda, Monaca Towa, Tenko Chabashira, and Angie Yonaga. References Navigation ru: Гонта Гокухара es:Gonta Gokuhara pl:Gonta Gokuhara Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed